Shelving has taken a wide variety of different forms. One such form of shelving involves the use of standards designed to be mounted to a wall or wood surface. The standards have included a plurality of aligned vertically spaced openings to receive and hold brackets therein at selected heights. Shelves are then placed on the brackets. Generally, the standards are mounted by screws to wall beams inside a wall or held in place by means of molly bolts.
In many situations, it is desirable to have temporary shelving which is easily and quickly assembled and disassembled. Also, it is often that such temporary shelving be portable and readily carried from one place to another without the liklihood of losing some of parts involved. Examples of persons likely to make use of temporary portable shelving include campers and persons working outdoors. Also, military personnel who are on the move often have to set up and disassemble shelving for temporary use for short periods of time.
Other uses for temporary shelving involve office shelving, shelving for mobile salt items, uses in trade shows, street vending, tool workshops, vacation lodges, temporary displays and numerous other situations.